


Charitable Donations

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Begging, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dirty Talk, Discrimination, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, No Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88360.html?thread=34722600#t34722600">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  When a sub commits a crime, corporal punishment is used as jail time is too stressful for them.  Jensen is harshly punished for a crime he did in fact do and is taken home by his dom, who cares for him.  Corporal punishment and aftercare, any sex fully con.  The dom isn't doing the punishment as they might go soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charitable Donations

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Caning is used as punishment. It's normal in this society. You've been warned.

Jensen paced the cell, his emotions running high. He couldn't believe he'd started crying in the back seat of the police car. He felt really stupid for getting caught, and he was scared about what was going to happen to him. He threw himself down onto the cot in his cell, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Hey, sweetheart,” a police officer said from the door of Jensen's cell.

Jensen sat up, expecting to see Jared behind the officer, but he wasn't. “Yeah?”

“Jared's on the way,” the officer said. “He got stuck in traffic, but he wanted me to assure you he'd be here in time for your sentencing.”

Jensen cringed. He knew the moment he got caught he'd punished, but he'd been doing his best to think of anything else. “Thank you, ma'am,” Jensen said politely, then frowned when a woman walked into the hallway and stood next to the police officer.

“This is Kelly,” the officer said, gesturing toward the woman on his left. “She's going to be your caseworker.”

Jensen sighed. He didn't need a caseworker. He needed Jared. He needed to go home. The caseworker opened the unlocked door to Jensen's cell and stepped inside. The officer closed the door and smiled before he left them alone.

“Hello, Jensen,” Kelly said, a softness to her voice with a very subtle undertone of authority.

“Hey,” Jensen replied.

Kelly gestured to the cot. “Mind if I sit beside you?” she asked.

“It's all yours,” Jensen said as he turned and put his feet down on the floor, nervously fingering the soft blanket he'd been given.

“Jensen, I'd like to ask you about your relationship with Jared,” she said.

“Okay,” Jensen said with a nod. He'd figured this was coming. It was standard procedure in a case like his.

“Do you feel you're being well cared for?” she asked, obviously concerned.

“Yes, ma'am,” Jensen replied.

Kelly nodded. “Okay. Have you been acting out much at home lately?”

Jensen shrugged. “No more than usual.”

Kelly smiled, reaching out and putting a hand on Jensen's thigh. It wasn't an intimate touch, but rather something to soothe him. “Is Jared letting you get away with a little too much or ignoring you?”

Jensen shook his head. “No, ma'am.”

“Is he providing for you?” Kelly asked.

Jensen nodded. “He makes more than enough money for the both of us, but he's always been very supportive of my career. I love what I do and he loves me, so he's okay with me working,” Jensen said, feeling the need to justify Jared's decisions.

“Okay,” Kelly said with a nod. “So can you tell me why you started skimming funds from the company you're working for?”

Jensen frowned, looking down at the blanket as he ran his fingers over it. When he looked up, he realized Jared was standing just outside the cell. Jensen felt the tears well up in his eyes again, but he bit his tongue and shook his head in an attempt to control his emotions.

“I wanted the money,” Jensen growled.

Jared opened the cell door and walked in, then crouched in front of Jensen. “She's here to help, baby. Don't lie,” Jared said.

Jensen looked Jared in the eye. There'd be no way for Jensen to lie now. Jared knew him too well. “Mark's an asshole,” he said, as if that's all the explanation anyone needed.

“Mr. Pellegrino?” Kelly asked. “Your boss?”

Jensen nodded. “He thinks subs are incompetent, that they shouldn't be allowed to hold down a job. I wanted to show him that not only could I hold down a job, but that I could steal money right out from under his nose.”

Kelly snorted, then caught herself. “Oh, I'm sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. “As an activist for equal opportunity employment, it kinda thrills me to hear this, though I wish it didn't mean you're going to be punished for it.”

Jensen grimaced. “Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it.”

“When is the sentencing?” Jared asked.

“As soon as I'm finished here and I give my report to the judge,” Kelly said.

Jared nodded. “Do you need anything else?” he asked.

Kelly shook her head. “No, I think I'm done here. You can wait with him if you'd like,” she told Jared.

“Thank you,” Jared said, giving her a small smile, then pulling himself onto the bed next to Jensen.

Kelly stood up and started making her way out of the cell. “If you need anything, let the officer at the door know. It should only be a few minutes before they'll call you in for sentencing.”

“Thanks, Kelly,” Jensen said with a nod.

“You could've said something to me,” Jared said as Kelly went through the outer door in the hallway.

Jensen leaned against Jared. “I didn't want you to take care of it. That would've only proven Mark's point.”

“I know,” Jared said. “But maybe together we could've come up with a slightly more legal way of showing him how competent subs are.”

Jensen closed his eyes as Jared wrapped his arms around him. “You told them my masochism rating, right?” he asked, suddenly worried, though he trusted Jared to take care of things like that.

“Yes, I did,” Jared said. “They know not to use the whip on you because you're only a level 3.”

Jensen whined. “Why couldn't you tell them I'm a level 1?”

Jared chuckled. “Because then they would've only given you a little smack on the ass and stood you in the corner.”

“And what's so bad about that?” Jensen grumbled.

“The reason the system works is because they give you what you need,” Jared said. “A smack on the ass wouldn't stop you from doing this again.”

“Maybe it would've,” Jensen said.

Jared snorted. “Nope. I've tried it, and I can say a smack on the ass doesn't stop you from repeating bad behavior.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jensen sat up and looked Jared in the eye. “I can't get the money back,” he said.

“Can't or won't?” Jared asked.

“Can't,” Jensen replied, shaking his head. “I filtered it out to a bunch of charities. It's untraceable, and I don't remember the names of all but a handful of them. And even then, I couldn't say how much I gave to each of the charities I can remember the names of.”

“Mark is fighting for a harsher sentence,” Jared said. “He's using the argument that you really do know the names of all the charities and how much you gave to each one, that you can undo what you did. I find all of that really amusing when he's been claiming all along that subs shouldn't even be allowed to hold down jobs because they're incapable.”

It wasn't completely quiet. They could hear people talking out in the lobby, but in the cell, it seemed like they were in their own little world. Jensen closed his eyes.

“I wanna go home,” Jensen whispered.

“We'll go home soon,” Jared said.

Jensen sighed. Jared was a very good dom. He wasn't overly demanding, but he also didn't let Jensen get away with things. Jensen knew he couldn't have asked for a better dom and husband. Jensen shivered when he heard the outer door opening and footsteps approaching.

“The judge is ready for you now,” the caseworker said as she held the door open for them.

Jared stood first, taking Jensen's hand and leading him. Jensen would've obeyed anyway, but it was nice to have that physical connection with Jared, to know that he wouldn't be doing this alone. Kelly led them down a few hallways, then to a big oak door. Jensen gripped Jared's hand tighter and Jared rubbed his thumb over Jensen's pulse point in a calming gesture.

“Have a seat, Jensen, Jared,” Kelly said, tilting her head toward the overstuffed chairs facing a large oak desk.

Mr. Pellegrino was sitting in a third overstuffed chair, though there was enough space between his chair and Jensen's to make it less uncomfortable. Mark was scowling, but he didn't appear threatening in any way.

The room was decorated in soothing colors and everything was warm and inviting. Even the judge behind the desk looked kind instead of harsh.

“Let's get started,” Judge Morgan said as Kelly took a seat by the far wall, unobtrusively keeping an eye on the proceedings. “Jensen, I'm going to listen to your side of the story first, then I'm going to listen to Mr. Pellegrino's side. You are not to interrupt each other, and I want you both to know that I'm not biased, I'm not on anyone's side. I'm simply listening to you both and making a decision based on the evidence and your claims. I've already read the files and I've spoken with Kelly.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jensen said politely.

“If there are no further questions,” Judge Morgan said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, “then you may begin.”

Jensen nodded, glancing at Jared, who gave him a small smile of encouragement. “I've been working for Mr. Pellegrino for three years now. In that time, he's made it very clear that he doesn't think subs should work. He believes they should stay at home, that they're incapable of handling the demands of a career, but because of the equal opportunity employment rules, he was forced to hire me.”

“You seem to be confident in his viewpoint,” Judge Morgan said.

Jensen nodded. “Yes, sir. He's very vocal about it.”

“Does he say things like this in front of others or just in front of you?” the judge asked.

“He makes comments around others and when we're alone,” Jensen replied.

“Okay, go on,” Judge Morgan said.

“There's no excuse for what I did,” Jensen admitted. “I could've complained or taken my concerns to Jared, but I wanted to show Mr. Pellegrino that subs aren't second-class citizens. We may not be dominant, but we're not incompetent.”

“Have you ever said those things to him or in his presence?” Judge Morgan asked.

“Not in so many words,” Jensen said with a wince, “though I have asked to take on more responsibility, stating that I'm willing and able to handle whatever responsibility I was asking for at the time.”

“Were you respectful while making those requests?” he asked.

Jensen looked down at his slacks. “Not always,” he said softly.

“Look at me while you answer, Jensen,” Judge Morgan said, though his voice wasn't harsh, merely commanding.

“Yes, sir,” Jensen said, doing as he was told. “I was respectful at first, but the longer I worked there, the more his attitude grated on me. I started to get pushy about things. I know it upset him, and I liked it,” he said with a blush. He heard Mark sigh in agitation.

“Thank you for being honest,” Judge Morgan said. “I know it's hard to admit to these things when Mr. Pellegrino and your dom are in the room and I'm getting ready to hand out a sentence. It reflects very well on you.”

Jensen blushed again, but this time is was because of the praise instead of embarrassment. “Thank you, sir.”

Judge Morgan gave Jensen a small smile. “You can continue,” he said softly.

Jensen felt more confident after being complimented. He was doing the right thing, he knew that, and the judge appreciated it. He knew it would help his case, but it meant much more to him that he was doing the right thing.

“The idea came to me one day after Mr. Pellegrino laughed at a report I handed in,” Jensen said, keeping his eyes on the judge so he didn't have to see the disappointment on Jared's face. He'd never told Jared this. “Mr. Pellegrino insisted Jared had written the report because there was on way a sub could've done it. I was really upset even about it, and by the time I got back to my desk, I was shaking. I had been researching a company for Mr. Pellegrino when he called me into his office, so the information was still on my computer screen. I have access to all his accounts and passwords, so on an impulse, I transferred $1000 to that company's charity organization.”

“You acted on an impulse, but once you calmed down, you didn't fix it, am I right?” Judge Morgan asked.

Jensen nodded. “I didn't do it again for two more days. That was more than enough time to realize what I'd done and change my mind, but I did it again.”

“Do you have a record of these transactions?” he asked.

Jensen frowned. “No, sir, I don't,” he said.

“He's lying,” Mark growled, sitting forward in his chair.

Judge Morgan turned to Mark and pinned him with a glare. “Jensen's not done telling his side of the story, Mr. Pellegrino. I assure you I'm not taking sides. This will be an unbiased decision. But I will have you removed from my office if you continue to interrupt. If you need to be removed, I'll speak with you later to hear your side of the story.” he said, then turned his attention back to Jensen.

“I really don't remember the names of most of the charities, and I only remember a couple of the amounts I sent to them,” Jensen admitted. “I can write those down for you, but I swear I didn't keep records of it. I didn't want the records to be found and I don't have a photographic memory.”

“Okay,” Judge Morgan said with a nod. “Did you tell anyone else about what you were doing?”

“No, sir,” Jensen said.

“Is there any way anyone else could've figured it out?” he asked.

Jensen glanced at Mark. “Mr. Pellegrino could've, if he wanted to go through his financial records. And I suppose anyone with access to his accounts could've figured it out too. In fact, I thought I was going to get caught for the first couple of months. I thought for sure the banks would call Mr. Pellegrino or one of his lawyers would see what was happening, but nobody did.”

“Why didn't you stop after one or two charities had been paid?” Judge Morgan asked.

“A part of me wanted Mr. Pellegrino to find out,” Jensen said with a wince. “I wanted him to see that a sub could do that. But I also knew the charities I was giving money to could really do good with that money. Mr. Pellegrino didn't seem to miss it.”

“Do you realize that money wasn't yours? That you didn't have the right to do what you did?” Judge Morgan asked.

Jensen looked him right in the eye. “Yes, sir. I knew all along what I was doing was wrong.”

“Mr. Padalecki,” Judge Morgan said, looking at Jared, “did you know that your husband was doing any of this?”

Jared shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Did you notice anything was wrong? That he was upset about anything?” he asked.

“No, sir,” Jared said. “I probably should've, but I didn't notice anything odd in his behavior, he wasn't acting out any more than usual, and things were going well at home.”

Judge Morgan nodded. “Kelly has already spoken to the both of you. She didn't see any discrepancies and she feels that the both of you are telling the truth about your relationship and your ability to fulfil the duties of being Jensen's dom. I have no reason to question her assessment.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said with a small smile.

“Jensen, do you have anything to add before I get Mr. Pellegrino's side of the story?” Judge Morgan asked.

“No, sir,” Jensen replied.

“You need to be sure. I won't tolerate you interrupting once he starts, is that understood?” the judge asked.

“I'm not trying to get out of any punishment, sir,” Jensen said softly. “I wanted Mr. Pellegrino to treat me like any other employee, but that's no excuse for what I did. I have many options available to me, but I chose to hurt him financially, and I'm sorry for the trouble it's caused the company and the disappointment I've caused both you and Jared, but I'm not sorry that Mr. Pellegrino has had his eyes opened. I'm done telling my side of the story, and I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you decide I deserve.”

“Thank you, Jensen,” Judge Morgan said, then turned his attention to Mark. “You may tell your side of the story now, Mr. Pellegrino, but I will warn you to treat everyone involved with respect, whether you believe they deserve it or not. It will reflect poorly on you if you refuse to do so.”

“Understood, sir,” Mark said with a nod. “Jensen has been a mediocre employee from the beginning, and the evidence speaks for itself. He's embezzled nearly $450,000 in an attempt to lash out at me, throwing a temper tantrum.”

Jensen's breath caught in his chest. He hadn't realized he'd paid out that much money. He had known it wasn't a small amount, but if he would've been forced to guess, it would've been a couple hundred thousand.

“He further showed his incompetency by a lack of records,” Mark continued. “I have no way of recovering all but a small portion of that money because he's covered his tracks. He knew what he was doing, and I believe he should be punished as harshly as possible, to the full extent of the law.”

Jensen felt a thrill of fear run through his body. Even if Jared had listed Jensen as a level 3, the full extent of the law could be very harsh. His throat felt tight and his eyes were burning, but he refused to let Mark see him cry.

“It's not your place to request any severity of punishment,” Judge Morgan said firmly. “And since Jensen has admitted fault, your insurance will be paying for most of the damages anyway.”

“I apologize, sir,” Mark said, obviously agitated. “I'm sure you can understand that this situation is very damaging to me and my business. I simply want to express to you my concerns that this be dealt with by a firm hand.”

“Do not insult me in my own office, Mr. Pellegrino,” Judge Morgan growled. “Last warning.”

“Subs should not be allowed to hold down a job!” Mark growled even louder than Judge Morgan. “We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for all the fucking do-gooders who think these little boys and girls should be treated as equals!”

Judge Morgan pressed the button on his intercom. “Mr. Welling, would you please come in and escort Mr. Pellegrino out of my office?”

“What?!” Mark yelled as he stood up.

Judge Morgan didn't seem concerned by Mark's outburst, but Jensen could feel Jared tensing as he moved to the edge of his seat, ready to protect his sub if need be. A part of Jensen resented the fact Jared and Judge Morgan would come to his aid, but a much larger part felt safe because of it, even if Jensen knew he could put up a good fight if Mark wanted one.

Mr. Welling walked into the office with another man at his side, both in police uniforms. They quietly approached Mark. When Mark turned to Jensen, both police officers took him by his upper arms and pulled him out of the office.

Mark didn't say anything else, but his face was red as he was escorted from the room. Jensen was relieved as soon as the door was closed behind them. Mark wouldn't have been allowed to remain in the room while Jensen's punishment was carried out, but even his sentence being announced with Mark there was something Jensen wanted to avoid.

“I apologize for that display of poor behavior on the part of a dom,” Judge Morgan said.

“I know it's not your fault, sir,” Jensen said. “But thank you.”

“I'll be launching an investigation into his business practices,” Judge Morgan said, looking Jensen in the eye. “His behavior here today and his treatment of you can't be the only instances. I refuse to ignore an abusive dom who is employing subs.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said. “We really appreciate that.”

Judge Morgan nodded, then looked at Jensen. “While it's understandable that Mr. Pellegrino's behavior would upset you, that wasn't an excuse for your behavior.”

“I know, sir,” Jensen said.

“You had plenty of other options, but you chose to underhandedly lash out at him,” he continued. “Because of that, I'm sentencing you to twelve strikes with a cane.”

Jensen's breath caught in his chest once more and his eyes burned, the tears welling up. He'd been caned by Jared before, but it had never been more than three strikes. “I'm a level 3, sir,” Jensen whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

“I'm fully aware of your level,” the judge said, his voice and facial features soft, understanding in a way that Jensen would've appreciated had he not been freaking the fuck out.

“But twelve strikes,” Jensen said, his voice cracking.

“You had plenty of opportunity to ask for help or handle this a different way,” Judge Morgan said. “Even after you'd sent out the first $1000, you could've gone to Jared, you could've called the Center for Submissive Rights or any one of a handful of agencies out there who handle this very situation.”

More tears streamed down Jensen's face. “Please, sir. I can't take twelve strikes. Please!”

“Yes, you can,” Judge Morgan said. “What you did was very serious, and Jared will be here with you throughout the punishment.”

“But Mark...,” Jensen started, but was cut off when Judge Morgan stood up.

“Enough,” the judge said firmly, yet still remaining calm. “You're not being punished for Mr. Pellegrino's behavior. You're being punished for your own. You chose to do what you did even after the initial excitement of your impulse decision had worn off. If you fight me, I'll have to bring in officers to help restrain you,” he said as he gestured to the punishment bench on the far side of the room.

Jensen flinched as Jared started rubbing a hand over his arm. It was a calming gesture, but Jensen was scared.

“Let's get this over with,” Jared said, standing up and taking Jensen's hand.

As scared as he was, Jared's words calmed him. It was what Jared always said when Jensen was due a punishment. Jared would always remind him that he loved him, that he might need punishing, but that once it was over he'd hold Jensen, that it would be over with. Jensen allowed Jared to direct him over to the bench while Judge Morgan opened his implement cabinet.

“I'll be right with you the whole time,” Jared said softly as he unbuckled Jensen's belt.

Jensen was trembling, and he flinched hard as Judge Morgan whipped the cane through the air, making sure it was ready to be used on Jensen without splintering and damaging Jensen needlessly. Jensen knew that's why Judge Morgan was doing it, and it helped. If Judge Morgan were a heartless bastard, he wouldn't care about such things.

Soon Jensen was bending over the bench and Jared was securing his wrists in the restraints. The restraints were optional, but Jensen had known without asking that Jared would use them. Jensen had a hard time staying still for punishment, so to keep him from getting into more trouble for not staying in position, Jared restrained him. Jensen sniffled as Jared locked restraints around Jensen's ankles. Jensen could still move a little, but he couldn't turn away and he wouldn't be able to kick out at Judge Morgan.

Jared pulled Jensen's slacks and underwear down to his ankles, then stepped around to the other side of the bench. Jensen was relieved when he could not only see Jared's leg and foot, but he could squeeze Jared's hand.

“I'm going to count out the strikes,” Judge Morgan said. “Feel free to be as noisy as you want, but remember not to disrespect me or Jared as you do so.”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen said, his voice shaky. Jensen gasped as he felt a hand on his back, gently rubbing in a circle.

“I'm not going to draw this out,” Judge Morgan said softly as he used his touch to calm Jensen. “I have plenty of experience with a cane, so I'm not going to draw blood.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, drawing comfort from the words and the touches.

When Judge Morgan stepped back, Jensen tensed, even though he knew it would make things worse. He couldn't help it. The first strike startled him, more because of the noise than anything else, but then the pain finally hit.

“One,” Judge Morgan said, but Jensen didn't hear it because he was too busy letting out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a growl.

Jensen tried to control his breathing, but by the second strike, he yelped, trying to turn away from the pain. The third strike made his knees buckle, but he was held in place by the bench.

“I'm sorry!” Jensen said, tears running down his nose and onto the floor.

“Four,” Judge Morgan said just as the pain hit.

“Ow!” Jensen yelled, his toes curling. “Please! I'm sorry! I know I should've-ow!” he wailed as another strike landed. “I'm sorry!” he screamed as the sixth strike landed.

Judge Morgan was working his way down from the upper part of Jensen's ass cheeks, and Jensen hoped that the man was good enough with a cane that he wouldn't have to move all the way to the bottom of his cheeks, or even to the backs of his legs. A dom very good with a cane could place the strikes within millimeters of each other, and Jensen knew without looking at his red ass that Judge Morgan was a master with a cane.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed with the next strike. “Tell him I'm sorry! I should've told you! I know I-ow!” he wailed as the eighth strike landed.

Jensen started pulling on the restraints. It wasn't doing him any good, but it hurt too much to stand still and take it.

“Nine,” Judge Morgan said.

“No!” Jensen yelled, his voice hoarse. “Please stop! I said I was sorry! I can't-ow!” he screeched, pulling hard enough on the restraints that the bench was shaking a bit. The bench was bolted to the floor, but Jensen was fighting hard.

“Eleven,” Judge Morgan said.

Snot and tears were dripping onto the floor, but Jensen couldn't have cared less. He couldn't even see anything through the tears and he could barely breathe because he was crying so hard. All he could think about was making it stop.

“Twelve,” Judge Morgan said, but by then Jensen was a mess of sobbing and shaking.

He felt the judge massaging his back, and he could see that Jared had crouched down next to him. He couldn't see Jared's facial features, but he could tell it was Jared. He had no clue if anyone was talking to him, but the small comfort of both men touching him was helping. He had a death grip on Jared's hand with no plans to let go any time soon.

Jensen let his body go loose over the bench, letting it hold all his weight. He could feel Judge Morgan releasing his ankles from the restraints, and he was a little confused when he felt the man taking his shoes off, but he was still crying too hard to give it much thought.

Jared wiped his face with a wet washcloth, and finally Jensen could hear that Jared was talking to him in low tones. He was reassuring Jensen, telling him what a good boy he'd been, that he'd taken his punishment well and that they'd be going home soon.

“What are you doing?” Jensen cried out as he felt the judge removing his slacks and underwear. He didn't know why he was scared. Jared was right there. He'd never let the judge do anything to him, but Jensen was scared anyway.

“Jensen,” Jared said as he held Jensen's chin, helping him look Jared in the eye, “calm down, sweetheart. Judge Morgan is getting you some fresh pants to go home in.”

Jensen frowned, then squeezed his eyes shut as he realized the reason he needed new clothes. He'd pissed himself.

“It's okay, baby,” Jared said softly.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Jensen,” Judge Morgan said as he patted Jensen's back gently. “It's normal to lose control of your bladder when there's harsh punishment with a cane. It's nothing to worry about.”

Jared took the restraints off Jensen's wrists, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Stand up slowly so you don't get dizzy.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, then carefully straightened himself, allowing both Jared and the judge to steady him so he didn't fall.

“You did very well, Jensen,” Judge Morgan said, giving him a gentle kiss on his left temple. “I'm going to give the two of you some privacy. There's a washroom to the right, fully equipped with everything you might need, but feel free to call me on the intercom if you need anything else. Take one of the pillows from the washroom so the ride home isn't torture.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said as he wrapped his right arm around Jensen's middle, giving him support.

“And Jensen,” Judge Morgan said, getting Jensen's attention before he continued, “you've been punished for what you did. It's over with and you're forgiven. The rest of it will be taken care of and Kelly will help you work out the rest of it with the company. You won't be dealing directly with Mr. Pellegrino anymore, but not because you're incompetent. From what I've seen you're very good at your job, so don't give up.”

Jensen's lips twitched into a little smile. “Thank you, sir.”

“Best of luck, gentlemen,” Judge Morgan said with a smile, then left them alone.

“I wanna go home,” Jensen said, looking up at Jared.

“I know, but let's get something on that beautiful ass first,” Jared said, directing Jensen to the washroom.

“Beautiful?!” Jensen whined. “Of course you'd think it was beautiful even with cane lines all over it,” he grumbled.

“Wait until you see it,” Jared said with a grin as he let go of Jensen and started looking through the cabinets for some cream. “Judge Morgan is amazing with a cane. I've never seen such perfect lines.”

Jensen sighed. “You're not going to take a picture, are you?” he asked, rolling his eyes as he wiped the remaining wetness from his face.

“Ooh! A picture!” Jared said as he pulled his phone out. “I hadn't thought of that!”

“Jared!” Jensen barked, eyes wide.

Jared grinned. “They really are awesome lines, baby,” he said.

Jensen sighed. “Fine,” he said as he turned around and leaned over the countertop.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Jared took a picture, then pocketed his phone. “Stay right where you are and I'll use the cream on you.”

Jensen hissed as Jared gently worked the cream into his skin. “Hurts,” Jensen said as he squirmed. The cool cream actually felt kind of good on his sore skin.

“I know, sweetheart,” Jared said, kissing Jensen's back. “This'll help. And when we get home we'll get you out of these clothes and I'll put more cream on you.”

“Do I get to pick what we have for dinner?” Jensen asked, hiding a smirk. Jared always took such good care of him.

“You sure do,” Jared said. “What would you like?”

“Pizza,” Jensen said.

“You got it,” Jared said. “I'll order it when we get home and we'll eat in bed so you don't have to sit on a sore ass.”

“Thanks, Jay,” Jensen said.

Jared gently pulled Jensen's borrowed pants up over his sore ass. “Let's get you home,” he said.

*

Jared made good on his promise. Soon enough Jensen was naked and lying on the bed, face down, with a fresh application of cream on his sore skin and a hot pizza on the end of the bed. Jared flopped down next to him and turned onto his side, a plate of pizza between them. Jared broke off a chunk of pizza, toppings and all, and held it up to Jensen's lips.

Jensen chuckled, but opened his mouth and took the offered food. He sucked Jared's fingers clean and waited for the next piece.

“You can talk to me any time about anything,” Jared said softly. “You know that, right?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I just wanted to do it myself.”

Jared held another chunk of pizza to Jensen's lips. “I know you can do it yourself. I've never doubted that you're very capable of taking care of yourself. Part of what made me fall completely head over heels for you was that you're strong enough and competent enough to take care of yourself, but you allow me to do it. You let me make a lot of decisions, you submit beautifully to me, and you come to me when you want or need things.”

“I'm sorry,” Jensen said with a frown.

“Hey,” Jared said as he ripped another chunk of pizza from the slice, “I didn't say that to make you feel bad about what you did. You've been punished for it. I'm not going to keep rubbing it in. I said it because I want you to know how much it means to me that you don't really need me, but you want me. You allow me to be your dom. You trust me. It's a privilege, and I'm very proud to call you my sub.”

Jensen could hear the sincerity, could see it in Jared's eyes. It made his chest feel tight even as he leaned forward and kissed Jared's lips. “Thank you, Jay.”

“Thank **you** ,” Jared said with a smile.

Jensen grinned, then opened his mouth for another chunk of pizza. Jared had ordered everything that Jensen liked, and he'd left off the onions, which was a favorite of Jared's but Jensen didn't like very much. Jensen knew Jared had done it just for him and it warmed his heart.

“I love you, Jay,” Jensen said.

“Love you too,” Jared said as he swiped his finger over Jensen's chin, smearing sauce, then leaning down and licking Jensen clean.

Jensen chuckled. “Keep that up and you're gonna make me hard.”

Jared grinned. “Your sore ass limits the positions we can have fun in,” he said. “Are you too sore to straddle my face?”

Jensen choked on his pizza. “Fuck, Jay, you can't just throw that shit out there when I've got food in my mouth.”

Jared laughed. “So that's a no? You're not interested in fucking my face?” he asked, batting his eyelashes as he smirked.

“I haven't finished my pizza yet,” Jensen teased.

Jared sighed dramatically. “Fine, I'll hold the pizza up in the air so you can eat it while you fuck my face.”

Jensen laughed so hard he snorted.

The End


End file.
